Taking Over The Tonight Show
by Shiny Lights
Summary: Let's see. I take over the tonight show. simple. and I invite some friends from places like Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and perhaps INVADER ZIM?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've heard of. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Invader Zim, OR The Tonight Show. I don't even own Yam and Shain, or not really. They're my friends. So, bottom line, I don't own anything, I'm not making money off this story, so DON'T FREAKING SUE ME!   
  
A/N: This is the first in my "Taking Over..." series. I will gladly welcome ideas. Also, my friends and I (the people u haven't seen on TV) are probably OOC, and I'm sorry, but u wouldn't know if you don't know them, right? So it doesn't really matter.... I think I'll shut up now and let you read the story.  
  
On the set of The Tonight Show, there is a desk, a chair behind the desk, some more (comfortable) chairs, and a sofa. Through the fake windows is a fake view of NYC. As the audience quiets down, a red light goes on that says "RECORDING". A girl about 13-14 walks up and sits on the desk, redoes her hair, and starts putting random things upon the desk, which include: 1 egg of silly putty 1 piece of plasic pie and an apple the size of her head.  
  
Smacky: Okay, welcome to The Tonight Show! I'm Smacky McSnarflarker, filling in for Jay Leno.  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
Smacky: ...and we're gonna interview ?  
  
Audience: *major applause*  
  
Smacky: That hurts, people. Anyway, here he is....!  
  
*more applause*  
  
: Thanks, Smacky. But I thought Jay was supposed to interview me.  
  
Smacky: Yeah, well, too bad for you! He's not here!   
  
: Who are you, anyway?  
  
Smacky: I'm SMACKY! Don't you have EARS? Anyway, why don't you tell me what you do, because my motto is "Screw the news, it's BORING!"  
  
: Okay.....well, anyway. I...*starts rambling about whatever he does*  
  
Smacky: *hands stray to Silly Putty egg on desk and starts sculpting*  
  
(about 10 minutes later)  
  
: *still rambling* Blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda blah blah bl-  
  
Smacky: LOOK! I MADE A PIGGIE!  
  
*hand comes up from under desk and makes two little lines by the piggie's mouth with a pencil*  
  
Smacky: AUGH! MY PIGGIE!  
  
Yam: *comes out from under desk* IT'S A VAMPIRE PIGGIE NOW!  
  
Smacky: YAM GO AWAY! MY SHOW! SHOO! BACK TO THE DOOR!  
  
Yam: I'm always left out. *leaves sulking*  
  
: *rambling without noticing*  
  
Smacky: *takes out a whipped cream spray can and shakes it up* Here have some whipped cream. *fills 's mouth with whipped cream until he can't talk anymore* Now go away you're boring.  
  
: mrphlgle! *makes obscene gesture before leaving the studio*  
  
Smacky: YEAH WELL SAME TO YOU BUDDY! Loser.... *turns back to camera* ANYWAY! He was boring, so I have an idea. Let's interview somebody interesting. Hmm....lessee...who to interview.....  
  
Random person: HEY! WHY DON'T YOU INTERVIEW THE CAST FROM YU YU HAKUSHO! THEY'RE COOL!  
  
Smacky: And we would get them here how...?  
  
Random person: YOU COULD USE MY CARTOON-PERSON TRANSPORTER, OF COURSE! *pulls a unidentifiable machine from nowhere and holds it up so Smacky can see*  
  
Smacky: um.....okay. Sure, why not? I like 'em. Let's do it! Bring that thing up here!  
  
Random person: Okie! By the way, just call me Ashely. *walks up on stage and presses button, and suddenly everyone from Yu Yu Hakusho is standing on the stage*  
  
Yusuke: Where are we?  
  
Smacky: The Tonight Show, why?  
  
Keiko: Isn't that some big nighttime talk show in America?  
  
Smacky: You betcha! Hence the TONIGHT part. And the SHOW part.  
  
Kuwabara: So we're on TV? Cool! *runs up to nearest camera* HI MOM! HI SIS! HI ENICHI!  
  
Hiei: It's a cat. Cats don't watch TV, stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP SHRIMP! *tries to punch Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *dodges* Fool! You can never catch me!  
  
*Kuwabara starts to chase Hiei around the set until he accidently runs into a chair and just stays there, upside down, and Kurama forces Hiei to sit in the chair farthest away possible from Kuwabara's*  
  
Yukina: *sits in one of the chairs* Are we really on TV?  
  
Smacky: Yup!  
  
Boton: Well, I really should go....dead people don't like to wait....eheheh  
  
voice1: OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE!  
  
*everyone stops what they're doing to try to find where the voice came from*  
  
voice2: MAKE ME!  
  
voice1: SIT!  
  
*crash is heard somewhere on set*  
  
Ashley: Oops! Sorry! Hand slipped over the button while I was day dreaming....ahem. *avoids eye contact with Smacky*  
  
Smacky: And what exactly HAPPENED when your hand SLIPPED over the button?  
  
Ashley: umm.... *points behind the set and in the fake windows are Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, looking quite confused*  
  
Smacky: Oh good lord what next? Well, this should boost the ratings... *walks up to windows* HEY! GET ON THIS SIDE PEOPLE! THE CAMERA WOULD BE THISAWAY, NOT THATAWAY YOU IDIOTS!  
  
Inuyasha: WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS!  
  
Shippo: *looks around* Where are we?  
  
Yam: *pops outta nowhere* The Tonight Show. It's a TV show in America, which you happen to be in at the moment.  
  
Shippo: TV? Kagome! What's TV?  
  
Kagome: Remember the picture box I showed you once? That's a TV.  
  
Shippo: And we're on that? We're on the picture box? WOW!  
  
Smacky: *rubs temples*...FINE Yam, you can join our little circle....since everyone is.  
  
Yam: YAY! *does happy dance*  
  
Smacky: Hmm....okay. Problem, we don't have anymore chairs. *singsong voice* OH Yaaa-am. *stops* GET US MORE CHAIRS!  
  
Yam: But I don't WANT to!  
  
Smacky: Then get someone else to. Not my problem any more. What about Shain?  
  
Yam: She's off doing.....stuff.  
  
Inuyasha: *points to yyh cast* Who are these freaks?  
  
Yusuke: WHO YOU CALLING FREAKS YOU OVER-SIZED CAT!?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a DOG DEMON! DOG!  
  
Shippo: Technically you're only HALF demon so-  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!  
  
Miroku: *grabs Yukina's hand* Hello. I am Miroku. Will you please bear my child?  
  
Yukina: Uh....  
  
Hiei: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!? *leaps for Miroku from the left*  
  
Kuwabara: SHE'S MINE! *leaps for Miroku from the right*  
  
Miroku: AAAAAUUUUUGH! *ducks*  
  
*Hiei and Kuwabara collide head first and then drop to the ground as Miroku ducks behind the couch*  
  
Hiei: Fool! I almost had him! If your stupid head hadn't been in the way I-  
  
Smacky: WILL YOU STOP CALLING EVERYONE A FREAKING FOOL! WHO ARE YOU, MR. T!?  
  
Audience: *cracking up*  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
Smacky: Nevermind.  
  
*the room fills with light and several little figures and one normal height one sillouet the light*  
  
Smacky: NOW WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME YOUR HAND SLIPPED AGIAN!  
  
Ashely: Hey, I didn't do nothin! Ask her!  
  
Shain: Invader Zim is cool!  
  
Zim: What do you mean by "invader?" I'm not an alien! I swear I'm not!  
  
Shain: Yes you are.  
  
Zim: She lies. SHE LIES! SHE LIES I TELL YOU!  
  
Dib: SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS, ZIM! YOU'LL NEVER WIN! NEVER! *starts laughing maniacally*  
  
Yam: SHAIN! GET MORE CHAIRS!  
  
Shain: No way! *kicks Yam*  
  
Yam: *kicks back and starts a fight*  
  
GIR: *stares at Shippo* oooOOOOooooh. Hi! Want some tuna? *takes off foot and starts sucking out tuna*  
  
Zim: NOT THAT AGAIN!  
  
Yusuke: *engaged in fist fight with Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *unsheathes Tetsusaiga*  
  
Keiko: NOOO!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls face first into the floor* oww.....wench.  
  
Sango: *chit-chating with Yukina about random stuff until it falls upon lost/dead brothers*  
  
Hiei: *working off guilt by beating up Kuwabara even harder*  
  
Kuwabara: OW SHRIMP WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? *being beaten up*  
  
Miroku: *has moved onto Boton* Will YOU bear my child?  
  
Boton: Uh...no thank you. I think I'll pass.  
  
Smacky: *face goes red and steam starts coming out of ears* Everybody SHUT UP!  
  
*Everyone stops what they're doing*  
  
Smacky: THIS IS A TALK SHOW! EVERYBODY SIT IN THEIR !@#$ING CHAIRS AND SHUT THE !@#$ UP AND LET ME ASK YOU SOME !@#$%^&*#@%ING QUESTIONS!  
  
Audience: *stops having fun*  
  
Shain: *is shoving chairs on set*  
  
GIR: *opens head and takes out cupcake* Want cupcake?  
  
Smacky: Thank you! I like you. You can sit up here.  
  
GIR: YAY! *sits on Smacky's desk*  
  
Smacky: Hmm....uh oh. I don't have any questions. Let's see. How about everyone here explain what they do? Some audience members are quite out of it.  
  
Yusuke: Well, I'm a spirit detective, and-  
  
Smacky: Okay, thank you. I already know all that, though. Dig us up some dirt. *thinks* I KNOW! Kagome, tell us your thoughts on the love triangle between you, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, his dead ex?  
  
Audience: *leans forward*  
  
Kagome: Well....  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WELL? TELL ME!  
  
Kagome: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SUCKS ABOUT THIS! Kikyou is dead. DEAD! AND YOU STILL LIKE HER BETTER! THE ONLY REASON YOU LIKE ME AT ALL IS BECAUSE I'M HER F***ING REINCARNATION!  
  
Inuyasha: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?  
  
*Inuyasha and Kagome start arguing*  
  
Smacky: Well, Inuyasha? Do you really love Kagome, or are you still hooked up on your ex?  
  
Inuyasha: IT WAS MY FAULT SHE DIED. I OWE HER!  
  
Smacky: I'll take that as a 'not-really-sure-but-can-i-have-both-anyway?' answer. Next! Kuwabara, how could you just drop Boton like that for Yukina?  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT? SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE ME BACK!  
  
Boton: True!  
  
Smacky: WHAT IF YOU MET A GIRL HOTTER THAN YUKINA?  
  
Kuwabara: That's impossible. No girl is hotter than Yukina.  
  
Yukina: *blushing*  
  
Smacky: Just say, that there was. Would you just dump Yukina and run for the hotter girl?  
  
Kuwabara: Uh...of course I wouldn't!  
  
Yukina: Kazuma? Please tell me the truth....  
  
Smacky: HE PAUSED! HE PAUSED! YOU WOULD, WOULDN'T YOU!  
  
Kuwabara: NO WAY!  
  
Yukina: YOU SUCK KAZUMA! *slaps Kuwabara and then sits next to Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: NOOO! She likes Hiei better!  
  
Yusuke: It's not like it matters 'cause-  
  
Hiei: *gives Yusuke a death glance*  
  
Yusuke: Ah, right. Nevermind! Start worrying again, Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina: Something's not right here...  
  
Smacky: LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE? Okay, next, Dib, what's going through your mind at the moment, considering you're sitting between Inuyasha and Kurama, who are both demons.  
  
Dib: I THOUGHT THEY WERE WEIRD! *pulls out polaroid camera and starts taking countless pictures*  
  
Inuyasha: OW! THAT LIGHT! DAMN YOU! *takes camera and breaks it in two with Tetsusaiga*  
  
Shain: DON'T HURT DIB! *slaps Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome: DON'T HURT INUYASHA! *slaps Shain*  
  
Shain: DIE! *Kagome and Shain get into bitch fight*  
  
Smacky: Damn it! I KNEW we should done Jerry Springer! *turns to camera* Well, that's all the time we have. See ya later!  
  
Jay Leno: *hops onto set, tied to a chair and gagged*  
  
Smacky: Oh SHIT! Uh... gotta go! Bye! *runs off*  
  
Jay Leno: *finally gets gag off* YOU! *turns to audience* SHE BOUND AND GAGGED ME IN MY DRESSING ROOM BEFORE LOCKING ME IN MY CLOSET! GET HER!  
  
Author's Pointless Babbling: I like crossovers. They're fun! I know IZ isn't exactly anime, but TOO BAD FOR YOU!   
  
Credits: Nicole: she gave me the whole "taking over The Tonight Show" idea while picking up her brother. Shain: she was the one who said "put in IZ". genius. pure genius. AND ME FOR WRITING THE STORY! YAY FOR ME! MWUAHAHAHHA! I GET ALL THE CREDIT! YAY! 


End file.
